Question: Seven identical bowling balls weigh the same as three identical canoes. If one of the canoes weighs a total of 28 pounds, how many pounds does one of the bowling balls weigh?
If one canoe weighs 28 pounds, then three canoes weigh $3\times 28$ pounds, and thus seven bowling balls weigh $3\times 28$ pounds, and thus one bowling ball weighs $\dfrac{3\times 28}{7} = 3\times 4 = \boxed{12}$ pounds.